


Small Victories

by Virage



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breasts, F/F, First Dates, Kissing, Massage, Shopping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virage/pseuds/Virage
Summary: Rin and Ayako have always competed with each other: in the classroom, on the gym floor and on the social ladder. In fact, Rin couldn't imagine a more perfect rival, to encourage her to surpass her own limits. But one day, Rin wins a prize that's much closer to her heart than she could ever dream.





	1. Chapter 1

“Is this what you want?” Ayako said seductively, as she took off her tie and wrapped it around Rin's neck. She used it to pull Rin closer, right into a deep kiss. Ayako’s lips were warm and firm, just like Rin had always imagined. The crimson sunlight that streamed into the classroom dyed Ayako's hair the color of freshly-cut rubies. Rin's heart was about to explode out of her chest. She was finally alone with her best friend, in the situation she had always wanted. Ayako, perched on a desk, crossed her legs slowly, giving Rin a peek at her white panties. Ayako made a fist, then reached over and knocked Rin on the forehead. To Rin's bewilderment, a wooden sound came from her head. Ayako knocked again, seeming downright angry this time, with enough force to knock Rin over. As she felt the floor rushing up to greet her, she opened her eyes and took in the familiar surroundings of her own bedroom. The wooden knocking sound came again, and this time, Rin recognized it as the sound of someone banging on her front door. The warmth of her bed, as well as the warmth between her thighs, bade her to stay under the covers, but the persistent knocking would not cease. She had no idea who it was, since she still had an hour before she was meant to walk to school with Ayako. She was exhausted from deciphering her father's will last night, and she really wanted to rest. Rin threw aside the covers and slipped her feet into her slippers, nearly falling down the stairs as she ran down them in her haste. She unlatched the door and was greeted by a sharp blast of crisp morning air.

“Geez, little miss perfect still isn't ready yet?” Ayako said, looking miserable.

“Huh? Aren't you early? I still have an hour to get ready, right?”

“I guess you're still half asleep, huh? It's already past seven. But from the looks of things,” Ayako said with a grin, “at least one part of you is awake.”

Confused, Rin followed Ayako's line of sight. Rin's nipples were standing at attention, easily visible underneath her cute cat pajamas. She cursed the cold air, but was quickly reminded of her erotic dream that she just woke from moments before. And as fate would have it, the girl of her dreams was literally standing before her.

“Ugh, you're disgusting. Do you sexually harass your club members like this, too?” Rin said, putting her arm across her chest.

“No, just you. Aren't you going to get dressed? Unless you want to show everyone your cute jammies.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec. Here, come in,” Rin said, begrudgingly playing the host. Ayako closed the door behind her and stood in the entranceway as Rin ran back upstairs. Thankfully, her school uniform was hanging up on the wall, saving her precious seconds. Although Rin was far from a morning person, she still had a reputation to uphold as a model student, and she couldn't bear the thought of being late. She tore off her pajamas and put on her school uniform in record time, grabbing her bag from the desk in one fluid movement as she rushed down the stairs. After slipping her loafers on her feet, she ushered Ayako out the door, locking it behind them.

They chatted about last night's homework as they walked to school. Rin heard the school's bells chime once they were a nearing the school.

“Look at what you've done, Tooohsaka. We're gonna be late because of you,” Ayako said, poking Rin's cheek for emphasis. “Tell you what. Why don't we race to school? The loser has to buy lunch for the winner.” Ayako dashed off without waiting for Rin's response.

“I-Hey!” Rin called after her athletic friend, whose back was quickly retreating into the distance. Rin, who was secretly a total cheapskate, didn't relish the idea of either paying to fill Ayako's bottomless stomach. Nor did she feel like running hard enough to win the race, which would cause her to sweat. Sighing, she increased her pace to a light jog. 

As she expected, Ayako was already waiting for her at the entrance. “Looks like I win,” Ayako said, her breath coming out in clouds in the cold air.

“Whatever. Here, you're all sweaty,” Rin said. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her handkerchief, handing it to Ayako. After rearranging the items in her bag, Rin took the handkerchief back. Not realizing that the cloth was now soaked, Rin pressed it to her own face, feeling instantly disgusted as she wiped Ayako's sweat all over herself. She even tasted its saltiness on her lips.

“Today's just not your day, huh?” Ayako said, as she took off her shoes and put on her uwabaki. Rin used a spare handkerchief in her bag to clean her face. If there weren't other students around, she would've balled it up and threw it at Ayako's face. But she remained the essence of dignity as she silently put on her own uwabaki and went to class.

Rin made it to homeroom with seconds to spare. Shortly after she took her seat, the hairs on the small of Rin's back pricked up as she heard approaching footsteps. The loping gait could only indicate one individual: the always-annoying Shinji Matou.

“You're looking lovely as always, Tohsaka,” the human-shaped worm said.

“I was enjoying it well enough, until you came along.” It took every ounce of Rin's self-control to not blast him into dust on the spot. Shinji’s nose wrinkled, but he wouldn't lose his cool so easily either, not when other girls were around.

“Say, I know something that'll brighten both of our mornings. Why don't you let me sit on your lap?” Shinji said. Rin had to admit, he could sound suave.

Before either of them could respond, a brown blur flashed between them. Rin's thighs felt the distinct pressure of a butt as Ayako made herself comfortable.

“Sorry Prince Shinji, but this throne is occupied by this here queen,” Ayako said, crossing her arms and leaning back far enough that her hair tickled Rin's nose, almost causing her to sneeze into the back of her friend's head. Shinji wore a look of pure disgust on his face.

“Ugh… so you're into THAT, Mitsuzuri? I should've guessed. Well, it's not like any guy would be interested in a disgusting tomboy like you,” Shinji said, dramatically shrugging his shoulders. To Rin's relief, the pest walked away. 

“Thanks for the assist,” Rin said with a sigh that blew strands of Ayako's hair around.

“No problem, but I'm sure I'll pay for it tomorrow at archery club. That guy always tortures the first-years when he's in a foul mood.” Ayako seemed in no hurry to vacate Rin's lap. If she concentrated, Rin could feel the distinctive shape of her friend's buttocks pressing up against her thighs. Her heart fluttered as she realized her newfound appreciation of her friend's body. Rin's lap was warm both from Ayako's body heat, and from something more primal, welling up from deep within Rin's own body.

“How about I meet you at the dojo tomorrow morning? Maybe he won't show his face it he sees us together again.”

Ayako turned around and grinned at Rin's suggestion. “Sure! Sakura is always happy when you show up, too.”

It was only when the teacher walked into the room that Ayako finally stood up and went to her own desk. School passed uneventfully from there, the day dragging on as Rin’s thoughts were occupied with her upcoming summoning ritual. What kind of servant would answer her call? Would they be handsome, or beautiful, or hideously ugly? Would they obey her commands faithfully, or run amok? She wondered if her father also had the same questions running through his mind. She wondered if he wished he had a stronger servant as he lay dying.

Rin banished such dark thoughts from her mind as she put on her PE uniform. Gym class was about to begin, and it was time for her to show some fools that she has a ton of brawn to go along with her brains. Rin briefly amused herself by watching Sakura's breasts bounce up and down as the underclasswoman ran along the outdoor track. Rin lined up next to her classmates as the teacher announced that basketball would be the day's activity. Many of the girls groaned, as they knew they would have to get sweaty instead of standing around with a badminton racket, gabbing while lazily bouncing a shuttlecock back and forth.

Two of the girls were chosen to be captains, and Rin rolled her eyes as they began to pick girls for their respective teams. Rin nearly let out an audible “tsk” when the athletic Ayako was picked first. Being picked second was little consolation for Rin, who quickly gathered, from the lack of enthusiasm of her teammates, that this would shortly become a game of pickup basketball between herself and Ayako.

The squeak of sneakers bounced off the walls of the gym as Rin and Ayako jostled for position on the court. Ayako's height advantage meant that Rin was often looking at the underside of her rival’s chin whenever Ayako would go for a jump shot. The other girls on the team quickly faded away and left Rin and Ayako to battle out. Ayako's team was ahead, and Rin felt her frustration rising. She couldn't bear the thought of hearing Ayako brag about winning for the next umpteenth days, or at least until they have another competition. When Ayako caught a pass and prepared to take a jump shot, Rin had to resist every urge to strengthen her legs with a spell. Instead, she focused her remaining stamina into her calves and jumped up, trying to make one final block. Once again, Rin felt the ball brush past her fingertips as Ayako made another picture-perfect shot. However, Rin felt her stomach lurch as her center of gravity suddenly pushed forward. She realized, too late, that she leaned forward a little too much in her zeal to block Ayako's shot and now she was headed for a painful landing. Well, she would be, but her rival's body broke her fall. Rin's head collided with Ayako's shoulder, causing both girls to tumble to the floor. Instinctively, Rin put her hands out in front of her, and she felt the shock of impact travel up her arms and down her back. When she tried to push herself up, however, she felt something soft and warm under her hands. Looking down, she realized her hands were groping Ayako's chest. Rin could feel heat flowing to her face, as well as a rush of excitement. They were as large and firm as Rin imagined. The sound of the basketball bouncing away was replaced by the gasps and whispers of the surrounding girls. Even though she had been holding Ayako's breasts for longer than socially acceptable, if there even is a such a thing, Rin could just not bring herself to tear her hands away until she savored every moment. She finally lifted her head up far enough to meet Ayako's piercing glare.

“Um… are you alright?” Rin said, flexing her fingers. She wondered if Ayako's breasts were really as perfect as they were in her dream.

“I'll be better if you get your fat ass off of me,” Ayako said, her expression softening into a grin. Rin regretfully let go of Ayako's breasts and stood up, extending a hand to her rival, who promptly took it and lifted herself up. Before Rin could ask who won, the teacher confirmed that the girls were unharmed, and then announced that PE was over for the day. Rin followed her friend into the locker room, considering their contest to be a tie.

As Rin took her uniform out of her locker, she saw Ayako take her shirt off in the corner of her eye. She still wanted to take a peek, as well as apologize for knocking her down, so she walked over to where Ayako was sitting. 

“I'm sorry about earlier,” Rin said, handing her friend a towel. “I got too excited.” Rin was experiencing another kind of excitement by watching Ayako wipe the sweat off between her boobs.

“It's fine, don't worry about it. By the way, what did you think about these babies? Were they everything you ever dreamed about?” Ayako said, cupping her breasts. Rin immediately grew flustered, recalling her dream from this morning. How could Ayako know about that? Did she secretly have telepathy? It would explain how she's always able to push Rin’s buttons so easily.

“I-I don't know what you're talking about! I never dream about you, you idiot!” Rin said, stammering. She couldn't bring herself to look at Ayako again. Instead, she quickly put her clothes back on and stormed out of the locker room.

\---

The smell of strong tea tickled Rin’s nose as Ayako set the cups on the wooden table. The sharp twang of an arrow being fired rang through the dojo, a sound that Rin found soothing. Sakura was in early again for extra practice. Diligence was certainly one of the underclasswoman's virtues. Rin sipped her tea as she watched as her sister's arrow fly straight and true, burying itself into the target. 

“Why don't you just join the archery club already? You already spend more time here than most of our members,” Ayako said with a sigh, as she took a swig of tea.

“I'd rather not have to deal with Shinji every morning. It would be a shame to stain this nice hardwood floor with his blood,” Rin said. She watched Sakura nock another arrow.

“Somehow, I don't think you're entirely kidding,” Ayako said. The arrow hit the ground with a solid thud, promoting the vice-captain to sigh. “That girl has a bad habit of always moving her foot forward after every shot until her posture is all messed up. Sorry, give me a second.” The floorboards creaked as Ayako stood up and walked over to her clubmate. Sakura bowed and apologized to her senpai, who gently put her hand on the small of Sakura's back to straighten her posture. Next, Ayako slid her leg under Sakura's skirt to show her proper foot placement. Ayako's chest was pressed up against Sakura's back, as the taller girl looked over her trainee's shoulder. Ayako's cheek was nearly touching Sakura's face, close enough that a lock of brown hair fell onto the shorter girl's lips. Rin figured that Sakura could surely smell Ayako's shampoo, and her face flushed as she suddenly felt intensely jealous of her own sister. While Rin was no stranger to roughhousing with her best friend, she had never experienced the kind of closeness that the two club members were currently sharing. She imagined herself lying in bed, Ayako's hand running across her stomach, fingers exploring more sensitive regions. She subconsciously slid her hand between her thighs. Rin was so entranced by the warm feeling below the pit of her stomach that she failed to notice that Ayako had returned to the table.

“Hey, was the tea too hot? Your face is all red,” Ayako said, her voice tinged with worry.

“Ah, no, it's fine, I was just thinking of… those upcoming exams! Don't you think they're going to be brutal?”

“Sure, but when have you ever had trouble with a test, Ms. Perfect Honor Student?” Ayako said with a grin, flashing her perfect teeth.

“I-It’s not like I'm worried about my own grades, or anything! I just thought you might need some help, that's all!” Rin said, happy that she able to quickly find an excuse to spend time with her best friend. The fluttering in her heart only increased with the thought of being alone with Ayako.

“Sure, sure. As if you've suddenly taken interest in my scholastic performance.”

“Well, it wouldn't do it my rival had to take summer classes. I'd leave you behind in a heartbeat, and what's the value of life without good competition?” Rin said haughtily, tossing a twintail over her shoulder. She avoided looking at her best friend's face, in order to not increase her arousal level. She looked around the dojo in hopes of clearing her mind. She watched Sakura struggle to do a push-up, and the sight of her sister's large breasts squashed against the floor only added fuel to the fire that was raging between Rin's legs.

\---

“Well, that about does it for Classic Japanese Lit. Why am I even bothering to quiz you, Ms. Perfect Honor Student? You're 100 for 100 today,” Ayako said with a sigh, as she closed the textbook. The overstuffed couch squeaked as the brown-haired girl stood up and bent over to shove the book into her bag. Rin noticed how shapely her friend's rear looked in her jeans. Ayako was not what Rin would consider a classic Japanese beauty; her best friend stood more on the handsome side of the scale with her short hair, strong jaw and piercing gaze. While most visitors came to the archery dojo to gawk at Sakura, the polite and beautiful underclassman, Ayako herself had no shortage of admirers. Plus, she could give almost anyone a run for their money in a fight, either verbal or physical. Even Rin’s sharp tongue could barely hold its own in a battle of wits against the vice-captain of the archery club.

“Now that the hard work is out of the way, why don't we have some tea and snacks? I just got a specialty brand,” Rin said. Ayako raised a questioning eyebrow, either in suspicion of her friend's idea of “specialty” or the suggestion that the honor student ever considered school work to be difficult. Either way, she signaled her assent with a shrug.

“Sure, but how weird is it? It's not made from the leaves of a thousand-year-old tree, is it?” Ayako said, putting her hands in the pocket of her pink hoodie.

“It's something that will warm you up, for sure. Just wait here,” Rin said, feeling the blood rush to her legs as she stood up. The drafty mansion seemed especially chilly today as she walked through the living room towards the stairs.

The stairs creaked under her feet as she ascended. If her magical barriers didn't alert her to intruders, the floorboards certainly would. She made her way down the foreboding hallway towards her father's room. She still felt the same sense of unease that afflicts every child upon crossing the threshold of their parent's bedroom, despite the years that have passed since her father's death. Still, she kept her father's room just the way he left it that fateful day, only entering the hallowed space to clean the accumulated dust. The sunset threw blood-red light onto Tokiomi’s writing desk, where a small glass jar stood in a shaft of the sun's dying light. Rin found the jar of tea leaves among the items left behind when she decoded her father's will. At first, she had thought it a cruel joke, until she read the accompanying note explaining that the ancient leaves were made from the leaves of the tree under which Buddha had achieved enlightenment. Imbibing it would certainly boost her magical reserves. Perhaps the deceased magus had intended it as a gift for when Rin got married. But Rin, knowing that she could easily meet the same fate as her father in the Holy Grail War, didn't want to wait for a far-off celebration in order to enjoy her father's gift. Truth be told, she only used studying as an excuse to share it with Ayako. After all, her grades were at the top of the class, and the archery vice-captain shot straight on exams, as well.

Rin bowed her head in thanks to her dearly departed dad as she grabbed the jar and strode out of the room. She stopped by the kitchen and grabbed the tea set. As she returned to the living room, she saw Ayako sprawled out on the couch, looking bored. The girl's shirt slipped up, exposing the athlete’s taut tummy and navel as she scratched her belly. A thin white stripe peeked out over the top of Ayako’s jeans, marking the border of her most intimate canyon. Rin’s pulse quickened as she imagined herself sliding her fingers under her best friend's waistband, feeling the smooth skin underneath…

Ayako stretched out like a cat, bringing Rin out of her daydream. She set the tea things on the table, next to the jar of tea leaves, an ornate glass container which wouldn't look out of place in an alchemist's lab. Which, Rin reasoned, is pretty much exactly where she found it. 

Ayako eyed the jar suspiciously. “Hmm, that looks properly baroque.”

Rin scoffed. “Father had rather refined tastes. I found this while cleaning his room the other day.”

“Are you sure we should be drinking this? I’m no expert, but it looks awful expensive… and old. Are you sure you don’t want to save it for a special occasion?”

“Are you implying that the pleasure of my company is not special enough?” Rin teased. She tried to pop the cork off the jar, but the stubborn stopper simply wouldn’t budge. Perhaps her father had sealed it with a magical spell? Her face turned red with effort as jammed the jar between her thighs and strained against the unmoving cork. She even briefly considered using a magic spell to unseat it, so as to not look weak in front of her rival.

“You look like Sakura trying to do a push-up. Here, give it here,” Ayako said, stretching out her hand. Rin, not normally one to accept help, grunted as she handed over the jar. “It’s probably so old that it’s sealed shut. You shouldn’t bother,” the proud magus said, crossing her arms. Ayako simply put the jar under her arm and pulled on the cork, which smoothly popped free.

“Ugh. Well, I'll go put the kettle on,” Rin said with a sigh, standing up. After her first step, she felt a searing pain race up her spine. Perhaps she had overdone it during PE. Her muscles immediately seized up. The world spun as her legs gave way, forcing Rin to stretch her arms out for balance as she toppled forward.

“Whoa, easy now!” Ayako said, reaching out to catch her fallen friend. Rin’s right hand gripped the ornate back of the couch, but the fingers of her left hand closed around something soft and warm. Her face collided with Ayako's shoulder; soft, brown stands tickled her forehead as her nose buried itself at the base of her friend's neck. As she pulled her legs onto the couch, she looked down and saw that her hand was enclosed around her best friend's breast. Both girls stared silently at the groping fist. Ayako's cheeks turned a deep crimson, a color that Rin knew wasn't solely from the baseboard heat coming to life. Rin looked up into her friend's face, so close that their noses were almost touching. Ayako met her gaze, and Rin saw herself reflected in the deep pools of her friend's chocolate-colored irises. Rin grimaced in pain, causing Ayako to wrap her arm around her shoulders for support.

“Hey, are you alright? Did you tweak your back?” Ayako said. 

“Ah, I think so. It's seized up, for sure. What, what are you doing?!” Rin let out an uncharacteristic yelp as Ayako slid her other arm under Rin's knees and lifted her into the air.

“Why, your knight in shining armor will carry you to your bedroom for a massage!”

“Wait, I can walk by myself!” A fresh burst of pain laid bare Rin's lie. “More importantly, where did you learn how to give a massage?” she asked, while Ayako carried her up the stairs.

“In health class last week. Oh wait, weren't you Makidera’s partner for the demonstration that day?”

“Yeah, and her nails were so long that they kept digging into me. I'm sure I have scars now.” Rin rested her head against Ayako's shoulder, feeling the soft material of the pink hoodie under her ear. Although she was glad that she could finally enjoy such a close moment with her friend, Rin wished it wasn't under such painful circumstances.

Ayako gently carried Rin up the stairs. Rin was so comfortable that she almost forgot about the tight corner leading to her bedroom until her head whacked against it.

“Oww! Be careful, you gorilla!” Rin said, as stars danced across her vision.

“Sorry! Here, let me kiss it and make it better.” Ayako gently lifted Rin up and planted a kiss on the top of her friend's head. Rin was over the moon at the feather-light touch of Ayako's lips on her skin, but she couldn't make it seem like her rival had gotten one over on her.

“That didn't do squat! Your massage better be damn good, or else!” Rin said, feeling the heat rush to her face as she put on her best pouty face while crossing her arms.

“I assure you, it'll be an experience you'll never forget.” Ayako gently lowered Rin onto her overstuffed bed. Rin sat up and tried to lift her shirt over her head, but the pain was insurmountable.

“Let me. Just keep your arms up,” Ayako said. Rin did as she was told, and soon she felt the cool air on her bare skin. She was surprised that she felt comfortable enough in front of Ayako that she didn't instinctively cover her chest. 

“Ahh, they're tiny!” Leave it to Ayako to completely ruin the mood. Although, Rin did feel that Sakura must've been the only recipient of Aoi’s boob gene.

“You jerk! I thought you were going to give me a massage, not sit there and make fun of me!” 

“Yeah, yeah. You're such a spoiled princess. Lay on your stomach.”

Rin rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. Ayako unhooked Rin's bra, exposing her entire backside. She felt Ayako's warm fingers begin to push her muscles away from her spine. Her touch was firm, yet Rin could feel the tension begin to melt away. Ayako next began to knead the muscles, pushing the pain away. Her calloused fingers added a rough sensation that was not entirely unpleasant. Soon, Ayako had worked her way down to Rin's butt. The familiar warm feeling returned between Rin's thighs, indicating that her nether regions wanted Ayako's fingers to continue further down.

“There, how does that feel?” Ayako said. To her amazement, Rin was completely pain-free. In fact, her head was swimming in such pleasure that it took her a second to realize that she had just sat up without putting her bra back on. The article of underwear lay on the bed as Rin inadvertently flashed her best friend. Rin stretched out her arms, feeling a newfound ductility in her back. She only realized that something was amiss when she looked over and saw that Ayako was staring at her chest, trying in vain to suppress a smirk.

“My eyes are up here, jerk,” Rin said, before beaning her friend in the face with a pillow. Now that Ayako was momentarily stunned, Rin grabbed her by the hips and wrestled her onto the bed.

“Let's see how yours look!” Rin said, tugging at Ayako's shirt. Her rival would never submit easily, however, and she tried to fend off Rin's attack. When Ayako instinctively tried to push Rin off, her hands inadvertently found Rin's chest. Rin immediately stopped squirming as she felt two warm, rough palms grasp her breasts. She gasped as much from surprise as from stimulation. Her stiff nipples poked against Ayako's hand, while she felt her face grow got hot. Ayako froze up, eyes wide. Her hands lingered on Rin's chest for another second before she released her grip, putting her arms up in surrender. Ayako gulped audibly.

“Rin, I'm really sorry, I swear I didn't mean to-”

Rin shut her up by planting her lips on Ayako's mouth. Their first true kiss was a sloppy, messy affair, as Rin could no longer keep a lid on her emotions. Rin could feel that Ayako was hesitant at first, as her lips stayed motionless and Rin was afraid that she had totally misread the situation. Before she could disengage her mouth and stutter a lame excuse, Ayako placed her hand gently on the back of Rin's neck and brought their faces closer together. Their mouths were not even close to being in sync, however, as each girl sought to control the movements of the other. Even while kissing, they were still in competition. Rin finally broke contact when her lungs began to burn. A trail of saliva connected their mouths before breaking into innumerable droplets, sparkling in the air like stars. Rin was somewhat happy to see that Ayako didn't immediately take offense, although she did look somewhat bewildered. Her chin was wet, and her hair was splashed wildly over the bedspread.

“I haven't been completely honest with you,” Rin said, breaking the increasingly awkward silence. “I haven't been looking for a boyfriend at all. The truth is, whenever I think about being in a relationship with anyone, I can only imagine being at your side. Even this morning, I had a dream about us being together.” Rin looked away, bracing herself for rejection. Whatever the outcome, at least she had stayed true to herself, and her feelings.

“...Wow. There are a lot of guys at school that would love to hear that from you, you know?” Ayako said, giggling. Her laughter was quickly smothered when Rin held a pillow over her face.

“You idiot! Here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and now you're laughing at me?! You're the worst! I hate you!” Rin said. She put no small amount of effort into pushing the pillow down against Ayako's struggles. Finally Rin relented so that she could put her shirt and bra back on.

Ayako gasped for air. “I didn't mean to upset you, really. I'm just surprised that the perfect school idol is into girls, and into me to boot. I'm not as pretty as Sakura or as fashionable as Makidera. I figured my shitty attitude would never land me a boyfriend anyway,” Ayako said, leaning up on her elbows. “I never imagined that my first confession would come from my best friend. Hey, can you tell me about that dream you had?” Ayako gently held Rin's hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb. Although the dream brought back a pleasant memory, Rin felt like she'd rather die than discuss it with the subject of said erotic dream. She wondered if a gandr to her own head would be enough to commit suicide.

“Well… we were at school, after classes ended. We were sitting together, and then… you took your shirt off, and said that I could touch your boobs. Then I woke up when you were banging on my door.”

“Whoa, you were having a wet dream about me? Unreal!”

Rin began hitting Ayako with the pillow again. “This is what I get for confessing to a dumb jock like you! Get out of my house!”

“Wait, wait!” Ayako said between giggles. “You didn't get to actually touch them, right?”

“What?” Rin put the pillow down.

“My boobs. You didn't get to touch them in your dream, right?”

“Er… well, no.”

“Then I guess I'll have to make your dream come true. We can disregard what happened in PE today since I was wearing a shirt.” Ayako took her top off, and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

“Hey, are you sure about this?” Rin didn't want to make things between them even more strange then they already were, but her mouth salivated at the thought of seeing if Ayako's boobs were as big and luscious as she imagined.

“I got to touch your boobs first, so payback is only fair. Here, you can touch ‘em.” Ayako laid her bra on the bed. Rin’s heart skipped a beat at seeing them in the flesh. Her eyes took in every bump and blue vein on the round surface. They were larger than Rin's, for sure. Rin's hands were trembling with excitement as she gently caressed the smooth, warm flesh. She rubbed her fingers against the cute pink nipples, feeling them grow stiff at her touch. It brought Rin no small amount of pleasure to know her touch was turning Ayako on.

“Alright girlie, that's enough for today. If you want to go any further, you'll at least have to buy me dinner first,” Ayako said, putting her bra back on.

“So… do you wanna go out with me some time?” Rin said. She hoped this experience was only the beginning of good things to come.

“I let you touch my boobs, on purpose this time. What do you think?”

“Ugh, it's not like I asked to have a stupid dream about your stupid boobs! Leave!” Rin said, pushing Ayako out of the room.

“Alright, I'll go out with you! Just don't push me down the stairs!” As soon as she heard this, Rin quit shoving Ayako down the hallway and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. “You really mean it?”

“Yeah. You're an important person to me, Rin. I want to go in this journey through life together, with you. But just because we're a thing now, don't think I'm going to go easy on you.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way. You've always been the one to push me to do my best.” Rin breathed a sigh into the back of Ayako's neck. She didn't want Ayako to leave, despite her earlier threats of violence and then actual violence. They walked down the stairs together in silence.

“I should get going, before my mom gets worried,” Ayako said. Rin watched her girlfriend put her shoes on. She rolled the word around in her mind. Girlfriend. Tohsaka Rin would no longer have to live the life of a secluded mage.

“Hey, since tomorrow's a Saturday, do you want to go somewhere after school? If you don't have club stuff, I mean,” Rin said, as Ayako grabbed her school bag.

“You mean a date?”

“I-you know that I mean! Go home, idiot!” Rin went to shove Ayako out the door, but the taller girl deftly grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her into a kiss. It only lasted a second, but Rin was thrilled to be in the receiving end this time. She knew she could look forward to plenty of goodnight kisses in the future.

“Fine, it's a date then,” Rin said, blushing for the millionth time.

“Good night, Rin.”

“Good night, Ayako.” Rin watched her girlfriend step off the porch and walk off into the sunset. She closed the door and leaned against it, trying to steady herself after a torrent of emotions assaulted her. Of course she was thrilled that Ayako accepted her confession; who wouldn't be? But Rin was the heir of a proud magus lineage and Ayako was just a dumb, regular human. She wondered if she could ever summon up the courage to demonstrate her magical abilities to her new girlfriend. Would Ayako think it some kind of neat parlor trick, or think that Rin was insane, or be frightened out of her mind? And that's ignoring the unspoken rule that non-mages who witness a supernatural act are supposed to be killed on sight. Rin wondered how strictly that rule was enforced, anyway. Still, Rin realized that her sexuality meant that the Tohsaka lineage would effectively come to an end, what with Sakura being given to the Matou family and all. She wondered if her father would be disappointed in her for not passing along the family's magic crest, or proud of her for following her heart. In a bit of cynicism that surprised even her, Rin quickly figured that his opinion didn't matter anyway since he was dead.

Putting such macabre thoughts aside, Rin had a skip in her step as she ate dinner and got ready for bed. As she reclined in bed, she tried to imagine how it would feel to have Ayako lying next to her, drinking in her warmth. In the grand scheme of things, compared to deadly battles against enemy magi and the lifelong pursuit of the Origin, gaining a girlfriend might only be a small victory, but Rin would be happy even if it was the last prize she ever won.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin found herself in an ornate ballroom, elaborate chandeliers casting sparkling light into an immaculate marble floor. Through its reflection, Rin saw that she was wearing a ridiculously poofy dress, an outfit straight out of Victorian England. Her precious pendant was fashioned into a brooch, sitting proudly in the middle of her chest. Although she would never admit it publicly, her getup made her feel deliciously feminine. Although, she could do without the corset squashing her tummy.

All around her were couples engaged in furious dancing, a whirlwind of frills and coattails. Rin suddenly felt exposed, as she had no partner. As she turned around, she saw a handsome person in an immaculate tuxedo approach her.

“Milady, may I have this dance?” the person said, bowing respectfully. The voice seemed awfully familiar, but it all fell into place when Rin saw the tall stranger's face. Ayako! Rin's heart was aflutter when she saw how good her girlfriend looked in a suit.

“Um, sure,” Rin said, holding out her gloved hand. Ayako deftly took it in her own and pulled her close. Without skipping a beat, Ayako began to lead Rin in the dance. Rin, however, was unused to wearing high heels, and was soon tripping over her own feet. One particularly vicious twirl caused her to stumble forward. Ayako gracefully caught her and pulled her close to her bosom. Rin was close enough to smell Ayako's perfume.

“Careful, milady. I wouldn't want you to fall and ruin your pretty face,” Ayako said, with a suaveness that Rin had never known her to possess but that really pushed her ladybuttons. Ayako then spun Rin around, an action that caused Rin to fall out of her shoes and go tumbling to the floor. The next thing she saw was the underside of her own bed, as she realized she had rolled out of her bed and onto the floor. Groaning, she picked herself off the floor and slapped her hand down on the ringing alarm clock. She savored the fleeting memory of Ayako holding her close, before her dream slipped away like the morning fog.

Rin spent the following school day distracted by thoughts of her upcoming date. Her interactions with Ayako proceeded normally, much to Rin's relief. Which is to say, they competed with each other at every opportunity. Rin wouldn't have it any other way, as the sight of Ayako being all lovey-dovey would've caused an insatiable flood of rumors. She realized that she had really never seen Ayako wear anything other than her school uniform and basic casual clothes, so she decided to take her girlfriend clothes shopping in order to see how Ayako would look in something more stylish. Even though Rin projected an outward persona of someone aloof and disinterested in modern fashion trends, in reality she did keep up with the latest styles, even if most of her knowledge came from shopping with Kaede.

Thankfully, Ayako wasn't busy with club activities, so as soon as school ended the duo hopped on the bus to New Fuyuki City. The bustling commercial center was filled with other schoolgirls, housewives going shopping, and families enjoying the weekend. Rin wanted to hold Ayako's hand, but was concerned about the potential rumors such an act would spark if one of their classmates saw them committing such a lewd act in public. They walked the short distance to the shopping mall, and entered one of the trendier clothing stores. Rin noted with glee that Ayako looked about as uncomfortable among the frilly dresses as a fish out of water.

“Um, do you think they have sweatpants here?” Ayako said, brushing the sleeve of an overhanging dress away from her face.

“This isn't that kind of place, dummy,” Rin said. She was looking for the professional ladies’ section. At first, all she found only cute blouses in pastel colors. They would look cute on an office lady, but Rin was searching for something a little more stately. Something like the tuxedo she saw Ayako wearing in her dream. She knew she couldn't get Ayako to wear such an outfit without raising a few eyebrows, so she was looking for a more formal OL ensemble. Ayako was tall enough that she could probably fit into an adult’s size. A shirt and sleeveless vest beckoned out to her from a rack. A matching pair of pants hung alongside, and Rin picked out a belt to complete the outfit.

“Hey. Go try these on,” Rin said, holding out the clothes under her arm.

“What, are you playing dress-up with me now?” Ayako said, eyeing Rin suspiciously. Rin couldn't say that she wanted to recreate the scene in her dream.

“You're going to have to learn how to dress yourself better if you want to be seen in public with me,” Rin said haughtily. “Plus, you'll have to interview for college soon. Did you think you can just wear sweatpants, hmm?”

“Bleh. I didn't think I'd be going on a date with my mom. But if I have to play dress up, then I'll make you play along!” Ayako ran off into the store, quickly disappearing into the racks.

“Hey, wait!” Rin called after her. By the time she catch up to her, Ayako had already picked out a frilly dress. She held it out proudly. “What do you think? It would accentuate your curves, because I know you need all the help you can get.”

“I'm not wearing that frilly monstrosity!”

“Then I'm not wearing this powersuit.”

“Fine! You're harder to deal with than finals!” Rin tramped off to the changing rooms, carrying the dress under her arm like war booty. The bored-looking woman at the changing counter slid a key across the desk, then did the same for Ayako. Grumbling to herself, Rin unlocked the door and hung the dress on the door. She quickly took off her school uniform and neatly folded it on the bench. As she slipped on the dress, she realized that it had a rear zipper, meaning she'd have to get help to get it fully on. Rin waddled out of the dressing room and knocked on Ayako's door.

“I need you to zip me up. I'm not as lanky as you.”

“Gimme a sec, I gotta straighten my tie. Alright, here,” Ayako said. Rin heard the sound of the door opening and turned around to let Ayako zip her up. The dress wrapped itself comfortably around Rin's midsection, and, just like Ayako said, it did help flatter her chest. Rin felt delightfully feminine. When she turned around, she had to swallow her spit to keep from drooling. Ayako looked stunning in her suit, every bit the handsome woman of Rin's dream.

“Your tie’s crooked,” Rin said, not-too-gently pushing Ayako back into the stall. Before Ayako could protest, Rin grabbed Ayako by her necktie and pressed her lips against Ayako's in a kiss. She continued moving into the stall, pressing her body against Ayako until the taller girl's back hit the dividing wall with a thump that shook the mirror. Before Rin could go further, the woman knocked on the door, cleared her throat awkwardly, and asked the girls if they needed their clothes in a different size. Rin had to pull her mouth away just to respond in the negative. She finally pulled herself away from Ayako when she heard the woman's retreating footsteps.

“I guess you like it, huh?” Ayako said, fidgeting with her tie.

“Yes. I'm buying it. This dress, too. Does it fit well?”

“It looks great on you, really. But can you really afford it? This price tag has a lot of zeroes, even for yen.”

“Don't worry about it. I'll even buy that suit for you, but you have to wear it on our next date.” Rin said forcefully.

“So you're into this kind of stuff... I'm seeing a whole new side to Ms. Perfect Honor Student, huh?”

“Don't think too deeply about it. C'mon, let's go pay for this stuff. I'm getting thirsty.”

“For a drink or for me?”

“You…!” Rin stomped off and slammed the door, rattling the hinges. She regretted that she didn't ask Ayako to unzip her dress, but quickly decided that such a request would only invite further asinine comments from the belligerent girl. Thankfully, Rin was able to reach around far enough to undo the zipper. She put her school uniform back on and handed her room key back to the woman at the counter, who now wore an expression of utter confusion. Rin paid for their purchase, over Ayako's objections. Tokiomi left a sizeable inheritance behind, more than enough for Rin to live comfortably. The man lacked neither magical ability or business sense. Although Rin was an inveterate spendthrift, it made her happy to buy something nice for her girlfriend. She briefly began fantasizing about buying furniture with Ayako and starting their life together until the receipt brought her back to Earth. Ayako wasn't kidding, that really was a lot of zeroes. That fake priest will probably be pissed.

The sun was beginning to set, so the girls decided to grab dinner at the food court. When Rin ordered a parfait for dessert, Ayako asked for a bite. Rin was going to simply slide the glass across the table, but Ayako closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

“I'm not going to feed you! You're not a child!” Rin said, blushing. Several customers at nearby tables looked over curiously. Ayako bent over the table in response, opening her mouth wider. In order to save herself from further public shame, Rin scooped up some ice cream with a slice of banana and gently placed it on Ayako's tongue. Ayako slurped it off, then swallowed it with a satisfied sigh.

“You know, you could stand to be as sweet as that,” Ayako said, returning to her slice of pie.

“Can it. Does your entire life revolve around annoying me?” Rin said, finally taking a bite of her parfait. She realized, after the spoon was already in her mouth, that the taste would be enhanced by Ayako's saliva. Rin was more than aware of her own true nature of an abrasive curmudgeon, and that her identity as a polite, aloof honor student at school was just an act. Still, Rin was happy that she could be her true self around Ayako.

They passed by a video rental store on the way to the bus stop. Ayako picked out a fantasy movie about the Arthurian legend, with a plot that Rin thought sounded highly ridiculous. But Ayako looked excited by the prospect of its action scenes, so they rented the DVD. Rin wasn't even quite sure if she had the prerequisite player at home, but the shiny, coaster-shaped disc looked faintly familiar.

The streetlights were beginning to shine as they made their way to the bus stop. As they walked, Rin felt a sudden pressure on her free hand. Thinking Ayako was about to pull her away from as puddle or something, Rin squeezed back. But after no road hazard appeared, Rin belated realized that Ayako was simply holding her hand. Rin blushed, but decided not to open her mouth and say something stupid. Instead, she finally relaxed and decided to let herself enjoy the moment.

When they got back to Rin's house, Ayako had to assemble the DVD player from a dusty box that Ayako swore contained a microwave. The movie was even more ridiculous than Rin thought, with the plot revolving around King Arthur being born a woman and having to hide her true gender from her subjects. Rin had to bite her tongue to avoid criticizing the movie's depiction of magic. Ayako seemed to enjoy the bloody swordplay, though. Stretching her limbs, Rin felt exhausted by the day's events. She rested her eyes for just a moment, but only realized that she fell asleep when she saw the credits rolling. The angle of the television screen told her she had rested her head on Ayako's shoulder. Soft strands of hair fell upon Rin's face as she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes.

“Why didn't you wake me?” Rin said with a yawn.

“Your sleeping face looked way too cute,” Ayako said, poking Rin's cheek. Rin struggled with the remote when she tried to turn off the television. Her thumb brushed against Ayako's when Ayako leaned over to help.

“Anyway, it's getting late. You're staying the night, right? It's getting more dangerous out there anymore,” Rin said. As she had no guest bedroom, the implications were obvious.

“Yeah. I already told my mom I'd be sleeping over,” Ayako said, scratching her head.

“Ooh, how bold. What would you if I didn't invite you stay over?”

“Sleep in the park?”

“Are you sure? You might get attacked by a monster!” Rin said, assaulting Ayako’s belly with tickles. Ayako began to laugh and fall over on the couch, causing Rin to straddle her. She lifted up Ayako’s shirt and continued rubbing her fingers all over Ayako’s taut stomach, feeling her torso rumble with every laugh. Eventually, Ayako managed to grasp Rin’s wrists and end the tickle torture.

“Alright, alright! I’ll go to bed like a good girl,” Ayako said, standing up. “Ehh, but can I use your toothbrush?”

“Don’t be gross,” Rin said, wrinkling her nose. “I don’t want your germs in my mouth.”

“You didn’t complain when you stuck your tongue in my mouth.”

“Ugh, and I could taste your terrible hygiene. Fine, I probably have a spare somewhere.”

“I was just kidding, don’t worry about it. I brought my own, and my pajamas, too,” Ayako said, digging in her school bag.

“You brought your pajamas to school?” Rin said, perplexed.

“Yeah, why?”

“No, nevermind. You can use the bathroom first, I’ll wait.” In truth, Rin was kind of hoping that Ayako would have to sleep in her underwear. Rin went up into her bedroom and changed into her own pajamas as she listened to the sound of running water in the adjoining bathroom. She smiled as it seemed like a semblance of domestic life had finally returned to this too-quiet mansion. As she took her hair down, her eyes passed across the pendant that she received from her father. Even though it looked like an ornate jewel, it contained a massive amount of magical energy added over many years. Essentially, it was a magical nuclear bomb contained in the size of a pocket pistol. Rin placed her index and middle fingers on the cool surface of the jewel and inscribed a rune spell that would automatically heal the wearer of any injury. One of her ordinary jewels would be enough to heal a papercut, but the magical energy contained within this pendant would be enough to bring someone back from the brink of death. Rin look up as she heard Ayako’s footsteps entering the bedroom.

“Hey. I want to give you something precious to me,” Rin said, clutching the pendant.

“Your virginity? After the first date? I’m not complaining, but shouldn’t we get to know each other a little better first?”

“Maybe later. It’s this necklace, idiot,” Rin said, holding the pendant up to the light. The facets of the red jewel sparkled with an internal fire as it twirled around the chain.

“Wow, that’s really pretty. Rin, are you sure? It looks really expensive.”

“It’s fine. I want you to have it,” Rin said. She had to stand on her toes a bit in order to reach behind Ayako’s neck. She adjusted the chain and then clasped it, holding the jewel just below Ayako’s throat.

“It looks beautiful on you,” Rin said. It really did, too. It looked far better on a tall, elegant girl like Ayako than it did on Rin, who could never really find a comfortable way to wear it, even though red was her color. She started to think of perhaps modifying the pendant into a brooch or pin, something that Ayako could wear with a suit.

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Rin.”

“It’s fine. Just do me a favor and have it near you when you go out, okay? It would mean a lot to me.”

“Of course. The only thing more beautiful than this pendant is you, Rin.” Ayako leaned in and kissed Rin on the lips in a passionate goodnight kiss. After Rin turned out the lights, Ayako climbed under the covers first and layed her arm across the bed, just under Rin’s pillow. Rin slipped in and rested her head on the pillow, feeling Ayako’s other arm wrap around her, completing the spoon position. Rin felt Ayako’s breasts resting against her back as she moved closer. The warmth of their bodies was deeply comforting, and Rin quickly felt her eyelids grow heavy.

“You better not do anything funny while I’m asleep,” Rin said.

“Hey Rin, if you have another wet dream about me, just remember that I’m right here if you want me to make your dream come true,” Ayako said, her breath tickling the back of Rin’s neck. Her hands were clasped gently around Rin’s belly, and Rin felt a serene peacefulness in being embraced by her girlfriend.

“I’d rather dream about doing homework.” Rin heard Ayako chuckle in the darkness.

“Good night, sweetie.”

“Good night, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where else to go with this pairing, maybe having Rin show Ayako some magic or a timeskip where they are both professionals.
> 
> I originally started writing this as a smut fic where Rin and Ayako got drunk and had sex, then it morphed into a Grail War longfic where Rin summoned Saber and got a harem of female servants and masters, and then I turned back into a less-smutty Rin x Ayako fic where they go on a date. Thanks to all the helpful anons on /u/ for their advice.


End file.
